Guild
by Boring Lifestory
Summary: My storie starts where Trudi stopped the Black Magician Trilogy.
1. A changed Guid

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in Trudi Canavans ( Black Magician Trilogy )

**A/N:** this is my first fanfic and I do hope that some will give me feedback; I choose to start my story, were Trudi stopped the Black Magician Trilogy.

**Chapter one**: A changed Guild

The tarns rolled up through the Guild gates, while Rothen hurried down the steep staircase to enter the grounds, a line of sweat had claimed place when Rothen finally arrived at the University just in time to see the new novice's enter the Dome. It was a marvellous sight to see rich and poor side by side, though the teens from the better families did send some looks to their new classmates, they did not complain or snort like the teens at Soneas ceremony.

Rothen felt a certain pride grow larger for each year, for each acceptance ceremony. But today was something special. Fifteen years had passed since The Great Battle against the Sachakan sorceresses, much had changed, the teachers attitude against Sonea and through time against the "slum" novices.

"It's a big day, no wonder you're tense" Rothen turned to face the male voice.

"What the… You didn't have to"

"That may be right but I needed to see this, it is a big day for Sonea. And Tayend really love Kyralia and I can't say no to him"

"All suspects it must've been irritating… please accept my apology and welcome Ambassador Dannyl, my old friend" Rothen said apologetically.

"I accept" Dannyl said, obviously amused by his old friends apology. "When does the ceremony start?"

"In an hour or so" it came from Rothen hastily.

High lord Balkan sighed with relief when he finally finished writing the letters to the different lords and important families throughout the ally lands.

The ceremony was about to start in thirty minutes. He was a busy man and often postponed the acceptance ceremony, but not today he couldn't.

The servants hushed, through the secret tunnels to make it in time. Ten minutes no more thought Tania, when she entered one of many tunnels.

"Just on time Sonea" Vinara whispered to her, while they made it up to the podium.

"I know, it was a close one, but we made it in time, though I doubt she'll be as calm" Sonea said while they took their respective seats.

"That's because she has a lot to live up to"

Administrator Osen rose and waited for the audience to silence; it took no more than some sec's after the administrator rose before the murmur stopped.

Osen spoke " fifteen years have passed since the great battle, and the Magicians Guild have changed and reformed to the benefit of the people" these words, brought much yields from the audience, and when they fell silent again, Osen could continue his speak, "but I will not take your time. Let the acceptance ceremony start, Lord Balkan will you" Balkan rose he was an imposing figure standing in complete white "Novices you must all now make a vow to protect the people throughout the ally lands and to do no harm unless necessary"

"Atia Daughter of former high lord Akkarin and Black Magician Sonea will you vow to protect the people throughout the ally lands and to do no harm unless necessary"

"I Atia Daughter of former high lord Akkarin and Black Magician Sonea vow to protect the people throughout the ally lands and to do no harm unless necessary"


	2. Alot alike

Chapter Two: A lot alike

Atia sighed heavily when she finally finished her vow to the Guild. She looked around at the pale faces around her and made out a small laughter which she quickly changed to a hoarse cough. She wasn't the only one nervous about the ceremony, this was a relief to her, like a knot being tied up inside her so she could breathe normally again. For every pale face she saw the better she felt, but this feeling of relief did not last long. She narrowed her eyes against her mother and expected just the slightest smile, nothing more, but no… Her mother always had an intense look, which was annoying, maybe she couldn't lie to her mom even though she still tried, but she could lie to almost everyone without getting caught at it!

But this time her mothers gaze was so intense, so passionate. Her heart began to race. Her breathing came in disturbingly short hard breaths.

"Yeh okay?" Atia turned to look at the speaker. It was a kyralian boy, not the richest she'd seen among the new novices.

"Yes I'm fine… thanks though" when Atia turned back to meet her mothers gaze, she was eased to see that her mother was talking with Vinara.

"When are they going to start?.. It's after the summer right"

Rothen took a yellowing piece of paper from his inner pocket. "Yes yes when the summer starts, and now while we're at it, why haven't you learned Atia a trick or two. I know she'd asked, she even asked me but I refused to help because you said I shouldn't"

"That's because it's cheating. She will not have any advantages that the other novices do not have that's why I did not take her guardianship and asked the other teachers not to either"

"But Sonea, she is nervous she's got a lot to live up to and this summer she could assist you at the Medic Houses?"

"Rothen! What would people say if I taught my daughter tricks under the table? If I did not have a high position, yes I would help her, but that is not the situation now!"

Rothen chewed on this on the walk in the gardens; he'd never heard her use that tone to him but this time it was Atia they were talking about.

"I guess you're right, though I am not much to admit it."

"But it would be healthy for to be on the Medic." the smugness was all over Sonea when she parted from Rothen to enter the former High Lord residence which now was the Black Magicians residence.

"So, Atia did you go behind my back and asked Rothen to help you to learn a bit before the university starts!"

Though Atia knew it was useless "No, I didn't gobehind Rothens back"

"Ah I see" the pleasure was all over Atias face. This was something that could not be hidden "Rothen said." Atias cheeks flushed in a vivid red. "That snake! He is not to be trusted."

Sonea could no longer hold the mask and then began to laugh amused at the situation she was in.

"What the?.."

"I got you there didn't I? You always wanted to work a bit on the Medic, isn't that right?"

"Yes but…" still stunned by her mothers outrage.

"Don't hate Rothen; he just talked me over to get you as my second assistant this summer so you can learn a little"

Atia was speechless; a single tear evaporated on its way down from her still hot cheeks.

"Oh you!" Sonea stepped over to her daughter and gave her a warm hug"


	3. will

Chapter three: Will

A pearl of sweat formed between Atias brows, her expression hard and concentrated eyes._ Nice and easy Atia, you can do it_. Atia cut the thread wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, sighing. The young boy looked upon his arm and the fresh stitch that covered it.

"Thanks, lady, you sewed it up nicely, lady" the boy said before he rushed out off the room.

"Off with you" Atia yelled.

Sonea paused at the entrance to the room were Atia cleaned the long needle for drugs, "it isn't that hard to sew someone up, it's a lot harder to heal a wound"

Atia dropped the needle on the floor "Mother, you startled me" Atia picked up the needle "Mother I have sewed, cuts two weeks. When do I get to use healing magic?"

"You are not trained enough, to use magic on living beings, human nor animal" Sonea stepped in "And you have learned haven't you, what kind of drugs to use, wasn't it what you wanted, to get a head start on things before university"

"Yeah, but I hadn't expected this, c'mon just because I don't have such great powers like you and dad doesn't mean I can't"

"That is not the reason and you know it. When you have reached second year then I will begin tutoring you, okay"

Atia let out a soft laughter "Ok mom it'll do for now"

It was long past midnight when some, sailors brawled through the door, to the medic where Sonea worked, not again thought Sonea when she rushed out of her office. This wasn't the first time sailors had faked sickness so they could skip work.

"We found him outside on a barrel! Floating on the water a bit way on tha sea, Capitan said, we should get him here, never seen such a boy before" the sailor said confused.

"It was the right thing to do, I'm grateful that you brought him here, with all his values, you are men of honor, please now nothing more you can do, go home, if you wan to come visit in the afternoon" the sailors accepted the option and leaved.

"Sonea how did you now they didn't rob the fellow" one of the magicians said on the way to the emergency room.

"See those strange swords and daggers he's wearing, they are worth a lot, and that's just by looking at them, though I've never seen swords look like that before?"

"You think he will survive, he must've starved for weeks, and drought seawater so he would not die"

"He's in great physical shape, which will help on his outer conditions, and he got an iron will, not many would've survived in the ocean and without seeing land, the most people would have killed themselves, especially if they got weapons like those" Sonea sighed "He'll probably survive, but when he comes to conscious, he might've hoped he did not!"

"Sonea, I've seen the most kind of people known of, but I have never seen someone like him. Have you seen anybody who looks like him? Cause I haven't"

"You are right; though I've seen many different people I've never seen anyone like him. Now go home Sisa you helped out quite enough, you need sleep more than I"

Sisa yawned a goodbye, when she left the room.

Sonea took a close look on the boy's face, his eyes were a little longer and narrower, and his skin had a brown color, probably because he'd been in sea so long. And his clothing's were a lot different than what is common wear in the Ally Lands, and not even the sachakans were wearing such clothes. It dark green all of it the pants went over his knees, shoes he did not have any of, they must've slipped of on sea, and a dark green shirt which sleeves were only going past the elbows and then stopped, and a open gap at throat which must've been the only common thing about his clothing.

Sonea tried to sleep at the office, but how could she when there were laying a mystery to be solved, this boy who were about the same age as her daughter, wearing weapons and strange clothing. The thought had struck her more than once, that this boy may have come from another country maybe even a continent, unknown to the ally lands!


	4. Different

Chapter four: Different

"How long?.."

"A week, he's been having the fewer but his condition seems to get better for each day, he got an iron will, no doubt" Soneas confidence was quit something; it always eased the other magicians, though she did not have a clue about it herself.

"It's incredible, I mean I've seen magicians die with lesser conditions than him, you're right he's quit something" Rothen said hoarse, suffering the summer cold that raged the city these days.

Dannyl knocked soft on the polished wooden door, "can I come in… Rothen said I should visit you before I leave"

The handle turned, and the door opened, "hey Dannyl, great to see you again, though I doubt I was the only reason that you have come here, come on in and see the boy" Sonea whispered.

Dannyl stepped inside the small room with a single bed and a chair, to sit on. Dannyl walked over to the boy, and began shaking his head in mistrust, "amazing… I had never thought that I should see a person from the far sides of the ocean!"

"Dannyl… we don't know if he comes from the other side of the ocean, and he is not to be disturbed when he comes to conscious" Sonea said harsh.

"Sonea you know me" Dannyl said with a mischief grin.

"Exactly, sometimes you're too curious for your own good, you know what I'm talking about…"

"You mean that episode in Sachaka, that wasn't such a big deal, you saved my guts, and carried me back home on you're horse, you wasn't tired so why complain" Dannyl could barely hold his laughter back, when Sonea began to laugh, Dannyl followed in.

"You promise?"

"Yes Sonea I'll keep away from the boy, and leave tomorrow, see you bye" Dannyl left the small medic room with as much excitement as disappointment.

_The ship hit the great waved with the side that splintered against the hard bash. The storm still took in, in power, the rain or seawater, Shinichi didn't know, it didn't mattered not know, not know when everything was about to end. The crew already lost several men on they're flee away from the Haji Wizards that hunted them down like dogs, a thunder… no two! Ripped the sky apart. This enormous storm with no limits so far, had carried them fast away from the Wizards, but the storm itself were killing a lot more than the crew, it killed they're enthusiasm, the most important thing in situations like this! The lightning's stopped the sky started to turn a yellowish gold, this can't be good. The last thought that ran through Shinichis head before, a huge lightning smashed the ship completely _


	5. Confused

Chapter five: Confused

Vinara took a deep breath, and let in all the familiar noises ad smells, _at home at last,_ Vinara walked in through the guild gates.

A white cloaked magician stepped nearer Vinara "It took some time didn't it? Or couldn't you not bare to say goodbye to you're sister"

"Balkan, you're old fox, can't keep you're nose were it belongs huh" Vinara's chins were glowing a vivid red.

"… Sorry Vinara, but after you left the ceremony, you went to you're room, and the next day you were leaving, for god knows who. With a silly story about your sister! I'm no fool" Balkan dumped his thumb on his nose.

If it wasn't for the fact, that Balkan had seen it, he didn't think it possible that Vinara's chins could get redder but he thought wrong, when he had finished his sentence, Vinara had slapped him hard and hurried away, with the last words as, _I'll remember this Balkan_.

Balkan lifted his hand to his chin to feel the still warm finger marks, in a kind of chock he didn't move when the young novice came rushing, and hit him hard in the chest.

Balkan fell hard but his fast warrior reflexes weren't completely lost through the years and he stopped the fall, but forgot to stop the novice who fell hard on the ground.

"That! Hurt, watch what you're doing next time, you're standing in the middle of everything!" The novice, raised her head and did not look the slightest intimidated by the High Lord.

"Are you a fool or… Atia that's you? What are you doing running like a crazy on the grounds?" Balkan had never liked Atia, she wasn't completely like her mom, yes she was kind and good against people no matter what kinds, but cause her mother was Black Magician and had saved the city, she acted if she owned everything.

"Balkan, just the guy I were looking for if you see Vinara can't you tell her to meet mom at the south wing medic, no mind telling moms request… and make it quick, thanks" Atia stormed back the way she had come from with a wave over her shoulder as she left the guild.

One confusing morning thought Balkan when he wandered around on the grounds thinking, thinking of how he should talk to Vinara after this morning's meet. Such a mess in things only a few hours, when he walked into Vinara that was looking on a medic bush.

"What are you doing!" Vinara turned around hot cheeked" Ah it's you should've known" Vinara began to walk away.

"Vinara, for gods sake I got a message from Sonea which is not to be called with you're mind" Balkan too a step forward and regarded Vinara when she said.

"What is it, and make it fast it's not healthy for me to breathe the same air as you" Vinara crossed her arms and looked very impatient.

"Just meet Sonea at the south wing medic, that's all" Balkan nodded and walked away looking very tired an old.


	6. Exhausted

Chapter six: Exhausted

A long night… a harsh morning, and a meeting with Vinara sometime today, Sonea had never felt such tired though she'd been drained for magic several times she had not ever felt this kind of weariness, one thing after another had gone wrong with this boy. Atia had for the fifth time skipped the extra lessons on the medic, to be with her friends.

Two gentle knocks were heard before Sisa entered the small yet comfortable office "Sonea go home, get some sleep, rest…"

"I don't have the time; I got to discuss this with Vinara as soon as possible" the tiredness in Soneas voice was easily heard.

"Make another meeting, it isn't healthy not to sleep not even for a magician" It was hard to overhear the compassion that followed those words.

"…This meeting is not to be delayed!" the words was harder than she meant them be, though they told it Sisa this was not a thing to be discussed any further.

Sisa turned around on the very spot she was standing on and made it to the door, with her back turned against Sonea did words come she'd never hoped she would hear again "Goodbye **my **Lady Black Magician…" Sisa left the room silent no slamming with the door; the worst thing imagined she closed the door so neat that Sonea doubted she could've done it better with magic.

Sonea took her hands to her face and sighed out, she'd been hurt by Sisas words, a great friend of her who always used Soneas name, not her title a long day indeed and it was not finished yet.

Vinara was curios, _not to be called with you're mind_, Balkans words still haunted her. Sonea was not the person to hide things, at least not to her. What could it be had she discovered some kind of new healing magic? Vinara did not like that thought; not at all Sonea was already acknowledged in the allied lands she didn't need more, _Fame_.

"Lady Vinara, the south wing medic" Vinara had missed her, old fashioned driver while she'd been gone.

Vinara got helped out of her wagon, though it was not necessary, "Thank you Coachman Seron. And pick me up in 2 hours"

"Seron nodded approvingly, and drove away"

Vinara took a deep breath before she knocked on the door to Soneas office. Vinara couldn't figure this meeting out. Why didn't Sonea open the door? She had tried asking people on the Guild but nobody had heard anything. No answer… curiosity overcame respect of privacy and Vinara pushed the door open.

The sight, of Sonea sleeping with drawl on her hand that supported her head was funny, it was concerning to see Sonea in such a situation.

"Get up Sonea" First the words had distance then they slowly became louder. Sonea opened her eyes. The sight of Vinara standing there in front of her very eyes was discomforting not that she was afraid, no it was more the fact she hadn't heard her enter.

"Now Sonea what was it you couldn't tell with you're mind?" The impatience was thick in Vinaras words, so Sonea came to the conclusion that it was the smartest thing to make a long story short.

"Ok let me hear this, this boy woke up and asked were he was, yes" Sonea nodded "And then he fainted and you're magic was to no use, yes" again Sonea nodded "So you called me, cause I have more experience, yes" This time Sonea answered.

"Yes Vinara I seek you're guidance and wisdom" the words came out so smooth and silent that Vinara could barely hear her.

"Show me the boy, then I see what I can do" in some strange way Vinara couldn't help feeling a little happy, finally something Sonea couldn't handle.

"A weird boy indeed, I cannot help him, but I can say he is about to get to conscious maybe today or tomorrow, got to go Sonea, good luck with the Oversea" Vinara left the room, even more curios than she'd been when Balkan told her about the meeting.

So tired, no way she could hold an eye on this boy for the night, listened to Sisa that was what she should've done. Sonea fell asleep immediately on the empty medic room.


	7. Accept

Chapter seven: Accept

_Salty water… The barrel rolled over, not again, cold so cold._

_Warmth nothing else, dry throat, empty stomach no food no clear water. Time has passed not sure, the seawater equal puke, no sight of land._

"His fever is lowered, close one, but we made it" relief, nothing else, pure relief Sonea felt good, finally.

_Strong light, eyes not yet recovered from the weeks of imprisonment_. "Who's there?" a hoarse whisper left the strange boys lips.

Sonea was agitated inpatient and extremely exited, finally he had been awake for more than five secs.

Whispers all mixed together, in one big mess. They slowly cleared, and a language scratched the surface.

Sonea was standing very close to the boy whose eyes slowly opened; she stopped the conservation with Sisa. Her heart skipped a beat or two.

"Were am I?" The boy's words came out in a hoarse whisper… He coughed hard in his hand before starting the conversation. "How did I end up here?"

Sonea took the long explanation about the sailors that saved his live, and brought his items with him, without keeping anything themselves.

"My katana!" the boy turned hi head to the weapons and became easy again. "I can't remember anything from before now, except that my name is Shinichi 16 winters old, and that is my weapons."

"You are in Kyralia if that is to any help"

Shinichi took his hands to his head, and said completely eased, "Doesn't say me anything, sorry"

Never had Sonea seen such a calm boy, she had seen many 16 years old, non of them had been as that calm, amazing, the jade green eyes still wondered her, how could you have eyes green as jade?

"You're going to be here at least another weak, ok. No training like you tried yesterday," it was weird for Sonea to talk to this boy he was like another patient, though he came from another Continent that she was sure, hearing him talk with that strange accent, "You must understand, you need rest to recover completely…ok"

"If you say so Sonea, I trust you're skills, and I will not ruin you treatment with my foolishness" Shinichi coughed hard in his hands.

Sonea was astonished by the boy, just accepting everything like it never happened, but it did happen he had lost conscious, had lost his memory, apparently he could remember things from yesterday, maybe he would recover his memory someday…"Oh. I forgot you just now sorry. Another thing,

don't talk so much you're throat isn't used to talk yet, it'll recover in this week or the next"

Shinichi nodded and laid his head on the pillow, closed his eyes, " I'm going to take a nap… thanks for everything" Shinichi fell asleep.

No snoring no sounds at all, Sonea wouldn't now if he was dead, if it wasn't for his chest moving in a rhythm.


	8. Everything and nothing

Chapter eight: Everything and nothing

"_C'mon! move it!" a whip knocked a small boy to his knees "you see this is the punishment if you take a brake!" the whip whistled in the air, before it ripped the air on its way to the child's back. A scream… nothing else could be heard, it filled the every air itself until it burst into a cry of agony and pain, nobody worked now, their concentration lay on the boy, even the slave driver had stopped his mocking, apparently surprised by the boy. A mutter of voices could be heard among the slaves… it was an angry mutter…_

Shinichi woke! He was cold of the sweat that dripped from his hair. His breathing was hard which surprised him, though he didn't know why?

He pulled his hand frustrated through his hair to get it away from his eyes, it was surprisingly long, and had a dark brown color, but still he hadn't recovered his memory nor his strength, he hated this, this situation, to have his live but not to have a memory, he had as Sonea had said the second time they had conversed, _everything and nothing_, for what is live without knowing, though he could remember few things from his past he could remember since he had recovered conscious the first time at the medic house.

"C'mon Lidye! We don't have all day, you know" Atia dragged her friend and new class member by her side on the way to the guilds new founded botanic garden.

"I'm coming now! You can release my sleeve now!" Lidye pulled her sleeve up, and took a run after Atia.

"Look, he's there…" Atia sighed.

Lidye turned her head in her friends direction "Aha… that is our mystic knight in white" Lidye laughed at her own joke, but soon realized that Atia was starring harsh at her.

"You must admit that he's quit attractive… and that blonde hair of his…" Atia stopped talking, her head on her hands and a glaring look in her eyes.

"… Atia, we've been spotted"

"Atia shook her head, and turned against Lidye, and then back at the boy in a feverish way, looking major confused.

Lidye burst out in laughter, even a few tears pushed themselves through her eyelid.

"Ha Ha… that wasn't funny" Atia rose and walked away.

Lidye, stopped laughing "C'mon, Atia I didn't mean to heart you"

Atia couldn't help herself and rushed back to Lidye with a smirk grin covering her face.

"Sonea?.."

"What is it" Sonea looked up from her papers.

"Is it possible that I might never recover my memory?" Shinich rushed his hand through his hair.

…"Yes, it is a possibility that you might never recover you lost past… sorry but there's nothing I nor magic can do in this specific case."

"…Is it possible to get a bath?"

Sonea laughed "indeed it is" _Never, never had she met anyone that just accepted a fact that important_.

Shinichi went down into the hot water, his muscles eased, after a week in a medic bed he didn't exactly smell well.

"I've watched some of the magicians, and I've seen how they turn on candles, now! Watch"

"Shinichi you can't use magic if you haven't got it, that's fact"

Shinichi moved his hand over the candle!..

"there you see, nothing"

Again Shinichi moved his hand over the candle!..

Sonea looked impatient after the second failure.

"I'll tell you I have had this weird feeling some time now" once again he failed.

Sonea started to leave the room. _Why don't he just accept it_, "bye Shinichi" _…What was that_, Sonea raised her head, and turned around to face Shinichi, who for the first time looked shocked, staring at the ember he'd just called forth.

…"Everything and nothing" Shinichi whispered the words forth.

A/N: sorry to be so late on the chapter, I'll try to keep the standard I started with, or at least 1-2 chapters a week.


	9. A new day a new beginning

Chapter nine: A new day a new beginning

"Keep focus!" Sonea patted Shinichi on the arm "you need to learn control, you might hurt somebody if you do not have it"

Once again Shinichi formed the magic, instead of nothing there appeared a small but intensively white glow in his palm "the other novices don't need to learn magic before the start of the teachings… why do I have to learn it?"

Sonea sighed out heavily "You have learned magic without interfering from others you have considerable magical powers, which will develop as you grow, but if you cannot control it you might hurt or even…kill somebody, I want you to keep making the glow several times a day until it appears without you thinking on how you must form the magic to get the glow, ok"

Shinichi nodded with agreement.

_Drops of sweat, hauled down from the young boy as he dropped his katana, and fell on one knee close to subconscious… A heavy laughter filled the cavern hidden by the waterfall that worked as a curtain and isolation against noise that might slip._

"_Good one kiddo, normally I can't feel the hits when I parry" the big man helped the boy up and laid him on his bed, so he could rest. After that the man turned his bag to the boy and left with the word, I don't know when I'll return and you dare not wait for me!_

"Atia… Atia I doubt it is a good idea to fake a faint to get his attention" there was warning in these words, the kind a warning that tell you it might be awkward or weird if it should be discovered.

"Lidye, Lidye, Lidye" Atia sighed "how many times have my plans failed" Atia moved her hand in front of her head dramatically.

"It is not that… but when you are around him your' act is bad, flushing all the time, you're trying to hard you might push him away" Lidye pushed Atia gently on her shoulders laughing. "Ok"

"Ok what?" Atia looked a bit hurt of her friends mocking.

"Ok, as let's give it a try!"

Atia smiled broad.

"Atia… are you there?" Rothen patted her on her chin with, with a concerned frown upon his face "Where is Sonea?" _Of course he didn't need to ask this he knew exactly where she was_.

A faint light grew stronger as Atia opened her eyes fully, she could see her mother looking at her apparently concerned. "Why am I here?"

"You fainted walking at the guild gardens, Rothen called me and I asked for him to get you here, you are at the medic."

Atia walked silently up the staircase to the medic roof, to get herself some fresh morning air. But when she arrived at the roof she saw a boy not much older than her sitting in deep concentration with a white glow in his palms, his eyes were closed, or she thought that anyway, his long dark brown hair were covering his face. And she doubted he was awake.

"Who's there?"

Atia looked surprised by the words but answered anyway curious to know who this boy was, "and what would your' name be then" she said.

…"I am Shinichi"


	10. Enemies within

Chapter ten: Enemies within

"Who is he to act so… so holy!" Atia rushed a corner at her way home from the medic nearly colliding with a magician.

Lidye followed Atia apologizing to the magician on her way. "You've only been here a week, and you met this boy, what two days ago, how can you judge him after only two days?"

Atia turned around on one heel looking hard on Lidye "first of all, he don't know this place, or me… and second he's a foreigner"

"I agree with number one, but the second? You've always treated rich and poor, Kyralian Sachakan… so why?" Lidye stepped back a little, giving herself some breathing space.

…Atias expression softened "I guess you're right, just cause I don't like him doesn't give me the right to attack his where about… I am not raised like that"

Lidye took a hold around Atias bag and started walking in a slow pace.

Rydell leaned his back against the tree breathing hard, exhausted after his flee from the Kyralian soldier. _I got to tell this to the Guild, this is not to be silenced_.

Rydell turned his head in the direction of the snap, the seconds followed suit just staring completely tense, ready to flee a little bit more. But as his attention was turned to the bush a shadow rose behind him…

"You want this _kid_ to be a novice" Osen itched his palm, a new habit after being elected as administrator.

"There shouldn't be a problem, now should there. Because we all lay the rules back then, and it clearly say that anyone with magical abilities should be trained as an novice, he can't wait a year, not when he's already capable of writing and doing mathematics"

Balkan frowned, and moved his hands from under his chin, resting back in the chair "I'll say we give it a chance"

Vinara and the other magicians nodded.

"So it is decided… we will give this Shinichi a place among us" Osen sighed, clearly matters hadn't turned the way he wanted.

The platen moved slowly through the city.

"We'll be there right away" Sonea noted as the platen moved into the inner city.

"There's a difference, the buildings is… richer" Shinichi turned his stare away from the opening and looked at Sonea questioningly.

Sonea let out a bitter laugh "you see and as you will learn in the history classes you are going to attend, the outer city once was called the sums, it is no more! It took many years but now we've finally enriched it, you might see worn and old buildings, but my generation, at least some of them sees' progress" Sonea smiled of the few memories that flooded in.

"I see…" Shinichi nodded.

"Why did we have to walk the last piece of way?" Shinichi looked at Sonea.

"Because the Guild is an impressive sight that you don't forget right away"

Shinichi stopped staring at the long entrance from the guild gates to the guild itself his glare filled with awe.

"The guild" Sonea took a deep breath and sighed out "We have arrived!"


	11. Who is to decide

Chapter eleven: Who is to decide

"_I! seek guidance at this crossroad, I ask you! The spirits of eternity…" A dusty road split in two in front of the teen, who where sitting in saisa talking out loud what he sought._

_A laughter made the teen roll over and rose in such speed that he made the wind whip once. The girl jumped back five seconds after the teen had risen, her reflects lacking the observation skills to follow it all and react at the same time._

"_Who are you?" the teen's voice was harsh and his fingers had a firm grip on the sword that hang in his belt. _

_The girl sighed out slowly, she did not doubt that the boy could use his sword in the same speed as he moved just before. "Me… I am…"_

"_I'm sorry" the firm grip was gone both his hands were free now" I shouldn't have scared you like that, I am Shinichi, and I am a traveller guided by the spirits!"_

_Again the girl laughed no longer did she fear the boy. "How many times exactly have the spirits guided you?"_

"_Well… I meant…ok, ok I have not seen the spirits but it is seldom that I meet danger"_

"_But! You have met it…right"_

"_Yes but" a drop of sweat hang in his eyebrow"_

"_What I thought, well I'm on my way back to my village you can come along and get a place to rest… O Traveller of the Road Guided by the Spirits!" the sarcasm was thick and made them both laugh when they turned right… _

"Stop sparring" Sunder's voice echoed through the sword grounds when all the novices and warriors stopped their sparring "I ask you all to welcome Shinichi to the guild and the way of the sword"

The novices and warriors clapped a little and welcomed Shinichi. "Lockhart you'll be showing Shinichi how to handle a sword"

_Stupidity he had already told Sunder that he knew how, how he knew he just knew_, He stepped into a circle of stones, the sparring had begun again, and filled the grounds.

"Are you ready?" Lockhart took his wooden two handed sword up in fighting position "Are you sure you want to use that? Sure don't look like a sword"

Shinichi laughed silence "Yeah I'm sure, just start"

Sunder attacked with a long and slow blow, to give Shinichi a chance… a mistake he didn't do again, in an instant had Shinichi avoided the sword and leaped over sunder turning in the air slashing him in his bag blunt. Sunder tripped out of the circle and stared at Shinichi. The loud noise of swords against swords had stopped everybody where looking at Shinichi, who stood rank holding the wooden sword in one hand resting the blade end on the ground looking very confused, apparently surprised by his own action.

"Ok, take a deep breath….and let it go, let it all go" Atia Breathed out slowly a bit dizzy after exhaling the large amount of air. "Good… I still don't see why, you're going to learn it at school anyway"

"Yes but now I have control and next after control comes skills, Don't You see mom the sooner I get skills the sooner I can heal!"

Sonea let out a brief laughter, "it's not that easy to heal, but I guess I can't stop you from trying to accelerate in your studies"


	12. No Way He Forgot It AGAIN

Chapter twelve: No Way He Forgot It AGAIN!

"_Time to get up Shinchi…"_

Shinichi woke with a sudden, a drop of sweat dropping into his palm, that soon after rushed through his hair in distress. The sun told the same old tale of noon and made Shinichi narrow his eyes as he looked out from his bedroom window.

Something was wrong Shinichi was sure of it, it wasn't just the old familiar lady voice he had heard just minutes ago, no something else was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it…

"C'mon already we're late!" the old man hurried with his companion into the great building.

Shinichi moved with inhuman speed out of his bed, taking his clothes from his closet and changing on the way out of the small room.

"Late again!" was Shinichis last words when he slammed the door after him.

….A loud knocking could be heard from the heavy wooden door. Soon after Shinichi walked in swift as a cat, not at all exhausted, if it hadn't been for the knocking the teacher probably wouldn't have noticed him entering neither the students.

"Second day of education and you're late again… I won't say much more as it have only been two days, but if you keep it up at this rate you will get punished! do not doubt" The rather thick alchemist took a look at the blackboard and continued the class as if nothing had happened.

Atia scowled at Shinichi and his three new friends. Thereafter took a long secret glare at Doneel. Until a hand came waving blocking the view, Lidye grinned and grabbed Atia by the shoulders.

"Shalt go get some food, I'm starving, and I can't be fed just by through my eyes as you can" Lidye laughed again this time with Atia laughing by her side.

Atia took a last look and followed her friend to the stone benches.

"I hate that Shinichi! who do he think he is coming late to classes each day" Atia took a big bite of her loaf of bread and meat, getting a hard time to swallow it.

"Come down" Lidye shook her head "Give him a chance , you haven't even spoken to him yet" Atia scowled at her friend " ok you spoke to him once but you haven't spoken spoken to him. He don't seem that evil and nasty as you make him sound"

"Yeah… but still" Atia looked Shinichi and his friends, and shook her head "It just seems wrong, he comes from gods know where, no memory except his name, and he don't look the least concerned, and then he get a place amongst the magicians… he's Sachakan I tell you Sachakan!"

Lidye started laughing making everybody turn their head in there direction "You got to be kidding me he don't look the least Sachakan"

Atia remembered the states head from Sachaka, and made herself laugh.

Sonea took a good look, and sat once again "are you sure " she said in a whisper.

Balkan nodded knowingly looking very old weary all of a sudden.

Sonea took an extra look "it seems, it seems you're right…. This isn't good not good at all" Sonea lifted the heavy gold figurine weighing it in her hand "she'll be disappointed"

Balkan nodded "yeah but they couldn't get one of Fronteas figurines so I got the next best from Lekol same quality, just a different artist and look" a hint of desperation could be heard in his voice.

Sonea sighed "you know Vinara she'll appreciate it but she will hide after a month or two"

"guess you're right" said Balkan… "guess you're right"

A/N: I am a liar…. Though it wasn't on purpose and I have been busy it's no excuse I'm sorry I forgot everything about it. Again I can only say I will try at least make a chapter a weak…. Sorry again '(


	13. Fearless

Chapter thirteen: Fearless

_The heavy bamboo spear dropped to the ground with an echoing slam as the captain prepared himself for a final battle with the outlaw in this shallow cavern._

_Shinichi stood as relaxed as ever, two years since he last fought the captain, the match had been even in. In those years he had sought apprenticeship at the great master, long he had been dead, as for the empire knew of anyway. In reality he had retired and lived in the mountains in solitude and inner peace. He had accepted Shinichi…He had already surpassed his master and the style evolved as he fought._

"_Mister Capitan, just give up I do not want to harm you" _

_The captain lost control at this point getting ordered by a… Kid! _

_Shinichi passed the captain as if he was the darkness of the cave itself. The captain fell to the ground. His spear no longer a spear, but a hell load of chopsticks. Before the captain fainted completely he whispered "I do not fear… anything!" Shinichi shook his head and dragged the captain out of the cavern._

When Shinichi woke he had a sudden urge to get some chopsticks, not sure why and dismissed the thought. It was the end of the week and they all had a day of, at the Magicians Guild anyway.

"Hey Lothel, OC… where's Denil?" Shinichi asked as he seated himself by the breakfast table with his two friends.

"He's running low of energy" Lothel laughed to Shinichi

"yeah, happens when you eat old food he practically shit himself unconscious " OC said and they all laughed, making a few heads turn their way.

Atia and Lidye Arrived at the novices feasting room, sniffing the sweet smell of bacon, cheese, fresh bread and sausages.

"Hungry… so Hungry!" Lidye said as she and Atia seated themselves by some girls that was first years as well.

"They are so loud!" one of the girls was saying scowling at Shinichi and his friends.

"They always are" Atia joined in, taking some bread from table.

Denil had joined the company, and another outburst of laughter came from the table. Making Doneel stand. He walked over to the four friends.

Speaking loud making sure everyone could hear him "The four of you are ruining my breakfast, and it seems it's not only mine that is getting interrupted by you" a few agreed.

OC rose with his three friends.

"They look like some sort of gang" Lidye whispered, as the attention quickly turned to Shinichi and his friends. None quite sure if this would turn into a fight or if they should stop the discussion.

"Ha… I do not fear anything" Doneel said "when death arrives I shall take her hand and follow her to the Eternity"

A few girls flushed, a lot of boys scowled.

Shinichi seated himself on the table sighing.

"Only the unwise does not fear" Shinichi said, leaving the room in confusion.

"Fear is healthy, if you can use it in the right way of course, it reminds you of why you are alive, you don't necessarily need to fear for your own well being, but fear for what might happen to your friends or family if you do not act… A wise man told me that, though I don't remember who nor where" Shinichis words had stopped the small talk.

"You are an arrogant fool, not just for saying that, no, but for stomping over here literary yelling up about how rude we are, having fun. If you had just asked us to quiet down a bit it would've ended there, we would not have this conversation" Shinichi followed his friends and seated himself once again, taking some bacon. Leaving Doneel speechless.

"I hate that Shinichi" some of the girls spoke as if in choir.


	14. Regrets

Chapter fourteen: Regrets

"I'll be home in a few days, I'll get you and Lidye something….ok"

Atia nodded in response, and waved a goodbye to her mother as she walked over to the Platten that would drive her to the mountain valley Domerer, some farmers had been getting ill and it was spreading slowly.

Atia walked back through the great gates suddenly a bit desperate, without her mother giving her private tutoring, she feared the worst.

_There was an utter silence in the fields, no workers nor more than two travelers were on the small road that twisted its way to the small village._

"_Where is everybody" Shinichi asked in confusion as he looked from the right to the left._

"_Oh you guided by the spirits, tell me, where they are" The girl named Kaname said making fun of Shinichi._

"_This isn't fun" Shinichi spoke in a whisper, I have a bad feeling about this. Kaname just shook her head lightly and kicked a stone that lay on the dusty road._

_As an hour passed the sun had reached its highest making the air flicker in the heat. Kaname wiped her forehead with the back of her hand clearing her eyesight from the sweat._

"_They're probably just having a village meeting" she said with a slightly noticeable desperation._

_Shinichi stopped on the spot gripping his sword with his right hand, taking Kanames shoulder with the left._

"_I smell blood…" Shinichi whispered alarmingly._

"_Stop… Stop making fun of me" Kaname said trying to twist herself free from Shinichis iron grip._

"_Silent you fool… no more talking, let me say it like this no unnecessary noise until we reach the village, understood" Shinichi hissed._

_Kaname gazed nervous at Shinichi, the nodding in understanding._

Doneel spoke an oath as he messed up his homework, spilling a lot of ink on his papers. "I tell you Kinter, I'll get that Shinichi, I'll make him a laughing stock, I swear on my ruined homework that I will"

Kinter shook his small head, and made a new paper ready for Doneel.

Atia and Lidye sat silently in the dark night talking to each other, they had chosen the sword ground, cause it lay silently in peace in the night.

"Hah, you see you can do it just fine… you know you don't need to be ahead of the class to be respected" Lidye said carefully as this was a tender subject.

Atia breathed in the cold night air, and felt a bit warmer than before.

"Who's that" Lidye whispered to her friend, as she watched the dressed in black shadow walk into the middle of the grounds.

Atia just shook her shoulders "just a bit of night practice I guess" she said, as she too took a look on the shape in the dark, that took a weird position. Before they knew of it the shape was gone.

"What was that?" Lidye said as she leaned a bit back to take look on the dark yellow full moon, though in the air ten meters from the air and fully lighted in the moon she saw Shinichi drawing his sword, turning the ground. Atia too had seen this and looked astonished.

"…."

"I know…" Lidye said as she saw Shinichi land on the ground without a sound. Soon after the air around Shinichi was nothing but a blur, for the two girls that helplessly tried to follow his movements.


	15. Helpless

Chapter fifteen: Helpless

Sonea looked peacefully out on the open road the fields the small lonely farmer house that from time to time made its solitude in the middle of nowhere.

She remembered the old days as close to be a beggar as could be, how helpless she had felt sometimes, and how she had found friends in this darkness friends that too felt alone, and how others had felt like her. Everything had changed, the guild had made a great effort helping the poor, no one in the city couldn't say they didn't eat at least two meals a day, the poverty had decreased faster than anyone had expected, rich and poor there still were but people didn't really care no more about that, though there still was some rich people that desperately tried to live in the traditions of the old kingdom.

She was pleased, everything flooded now when the guild had expanded and there was magicians everywhere, helping out the farmers making the crops give more, making the animals breed easier and turning of the occasional village fire.

Everything was at peace, the Sachakan relationship was better than ever, still a bit hostile but they were coming along, everything was normal.

Though, the out of place kid Shinichi, gave her a weird feeling, not quit sure if it was a bad omen or a good one, so far he hadn't been a problem, though the unable to read his mind disturbed her, she wasn't sure how to react maybe his people were immune to it or he had learned to protect himself somehow.

Sonea Shook her head and leaned back in the comfy seat in the platen, she would soon be home, hadn't been more than few hours to cure the village people, the trip though had taken almost a day, and she had to much energy left, to do nothing with.

_The sight that met Shinichi and Kaname was as if someone had painted a butcher house, though from the inside._

_Villagers lay dead in the outskirts of the small village, Shinichi and Kaname could hear some harsh commands and screams followed them._

_They made their way through the crops now, Kaname had refused to go back and hide, and Shinichi had understood being in a situation that had happened when he was little._

_A rather big village well hid both Shinichi and Kaname, as they followed in on the villagers desperate discussion with the emperors soldiers that without merci had slaughtered half the village, with the single reason to get more corn and money in taxes, the villagers that had lived silently and protected from the outer worlds worries, and refused the soldiers not in stupidity nor in bravery just in simple uncertainty of the soldiers proposal. _

_Kaname felt a warm hand over her mouth as she was about to cry, she silently removed the hand. "Help them… I know you can do it, I just know……" she whispered._

_Shinichi moved his right hand through his hair in distress, "I can't, if I did I would risk more than a few hundreds lives, if anyone of the emperors captains heard of someone like me here it would endanger my mission, and I just can't risk that… and there's three sorceresses out there, I might get two maybe none depending on their response time and power. I would risk to gain nothing just by trying" _

"_Coward!" Kaname jumped form her hiding and ran in frontal attack against one the magicians, that turned around to face her in a rather surprised way, and then just waved her of with a single movement of his hand. Laughing mumbling something about stupid girl._

"_Kill her" the magician said as if she was nothing more than a mere bug._

_The tall soldier lifted his already bloody sword in the air and made a grim expression of joy and slashed down upon the target. He never hit the target though, he and the magician literary fell to pieces as Shinichi moved with a speed he didn't know he had. The other magicians tried to get him but with movement that even the great hawk would give up to pursue, they didn't stand a chance before they to were a puzzle, the rest of the soldiers hadn't even got the chance to draw their weapon before they had fell to the ground._

_The villagers and Kaname had seen this wind of dead, and started to pray to their gods until they saw a teen sit in the mid of the bloodbath, screaming in pain and agony of what he had just done. Kaname walked clumsily over to Shinichi and lay an arm around his shoulders._

"_thanks…" She whispered._

A/N: a few days late, but I made it. More than half the chapter is about Shinichis pat don't know if you would rather want some more of the real story, and I'll try to get more of it in the next chapter, just needed to finish the flashback.


	16. What indeed shalt I do

Chapter sixteen: What Shalt I do

"C'mon, ya can't be serious!" OC slammed his fist on the wooden table making the small teacher scowl at him, though before he could say anything Lidye wrecked havoc on her table too.

"For once I agree, no way him and I can be in the same group!"

"Yeh Lidye is right, i'm always in group with Lidye you can't split us now!" Atia said clearly angered by her teacher.

The class murmured in noise, this was only the first group the had been announced, to the winter exams, and so far it didn't seem to be a bright future for the rest of the students.

"Silence!" The teacher now stood on the front desk with, as Lothel described a furious inferno bursting out his eyes.

The Teacher cleared his voice and continued "It is on purpose I have made the groups the way I have, sooner or later you got to deal with the fact that you can't always work together, and that you sometimes must forget the differences between one another to succeed in the objective"

Shinichi rose, and confronted the class, a deep breath…"You can say what you want but he's speaking the truth nonetheless, if this kind of arguing starts in the middle of healing a patient it could turn out fatal…"

The Teacher looked mildly surprised by his student "Well then… "I'll just tell whom you've been grouped with then…"

Shinichi lost balance and made a flying seating to the ground followed by cursing from Shinichi and soon after laughter from the class.

A harsh laughter hit Shinichi like a flying brick. "C'mon, I was the one paired the worst of all four of us" Shinichi scowled to the ground.

"Yeah guess you're right, though I got Doneels right hand Kinter, I mean that isn't exactly going to be a hell load of fun…"Lothel laughed in sarcasm and the rest followed suit.

"Yep you can't really say you're the only one who got a bad pairing I ended up with Atia remember, she's rather stuck up, not my style really" OC padded Denil on his shoulder.

"You just complain cause you know Atia won't do your work for you… for once you actually are going to use the thing we other call a brain, to something more useful than eating" The group filled the air of real laughter, making a few birds soar of into the sky.

"No, no, no, no, no why me, Why!" Doneel kicked what looked like a little loose stone but apparently was a piece of the granite ruins that stuck up all around the grounds.

Kinter laughed "that got to hurt"

"Why did I end up with that lazy bastard, rather Shinichi than him" Atia mumbled angry.

"Think you should revise that last part" Lidye giggled

Atia laughed in agreement "Poor Doneel"

_One year had passed since the incident at Kanames village. Shinichi had dispersed from the revolution and bloodshed, though Kaname had told him it was alright he couldn't just forget the what he had done. Now he just wandered the forests and cities, with no katana hanging loosely in around his hips, no he was hidden in loads of clothing looking like the elders from the small villages._

_He now lay in the outskirts of Koyahama, one of the bigger cities housing around a thousand people, rich and poor._

_He made himself comfortable in the ally he had chosen, and closed his eyes._

"_Now, now we won't hurt you girl just shut up and do as we say" the male guards shoved a teen on 15-16 years into the ally, she backed away and stumbled on her feet's, making her sit on the ground._

"_If you don't do this your family will be evicted, now we can't have that can we" the other guard laughed, his greedy eyes followed the girl as she crawled on her backwards still facing the guards. _

_Shinichi sat silently watching the girl closing in on him, what should he do, nothing like this had happened the past year, he would blow his cover if he helped, and he couldn't handle another bloodshed in the fear that he'd go crazy if he did something like that again… but he couldn't just leave her to what was to come._

A/C : Roughly around a month late, though had my finals coming up, though that's not an excuse sorry ya'll I'll try to keep the once week chapter, if not I'm indeed very sorry…


	17. Lone is not a necessity

Chapter seventeen: Lone…is not a necessity

"_Open your eyes and live…" _

Shinichi woke with a shock, he was certain he had heard a voice, and started to check his room. Though he didn't find anyone nor anything, he didn't expect either. And it didn't really matter, with two days left before the exam project should be shown. He and Doneel were the only ones with an incomplete project, even Lothel had worked with Atia and made (what Lothel proclaimed that is) a marvelous project that would secure both of them high grades.

Shinichi left the dormitory and went down to the grounds to meet up with Doneel.

"A little tired today are we not" Doneel let out a tense laughter, and walked with Shinichi to the Library.

"Ok we got it roughly now, ancient wizards and legends" Shinichi said while reading in a leather bound book that smelled of dust and rot.

"Yeah your right, but we got to connect it with the day today and Black Magician Sonea left due to work, I wonder if we can persuade Balkan" both Doneel and Shinichi looked surprised by what Doneel just had said.

"Brilliant, you're nothing but a genius, why didn't we think of this earlier" Shinichi said.

Doneel cleared his throat "Of course I am!" he said as if it was not that big of a deal.

Balkan made his way up the marble stairs, he was a busy man and had just avoided one of the novices that looked as if they wanted something from him. He chuckled a bit of his own swiftness, and hurried down the hallway, turned to the left and saw the foreigner leaning up the wall, _"what was his name now"_

"Aye" Shinichi said as he saw Balkan. Balkan just waved a hand and turned as if it was by mistake he had ended up there. But as he turned he confronted the novice he had avoided a little time ago.

Atia glanced nervously at Lothel, he hadn't been that inactive and they had made something that seemed rather good.

Lothel laughed as he walked with Atia into the exam room "Just wait and see, it my time to shine" he said as he closed the door.

The exam door opened and out came Atia with a bowed head followed by Lothel. "Did you shine…" OC laughed and went with Lidye "Watch" he said as he entered the room.

The door opened once more and OC and Lidye came out with their heads down to , "Average too" Sonea said.

"….yep" Lidye spoke.

Lothel just padded his friend on the shoulder and laughed "Didn't see a thing, what was it now I should watch"

Kinter and Denil Laughed "We got it we'll go all the way to the top with this project" Denil said mockingly .

"Yep we'll definitely not get average" Kinter spoke as he entered.

The Door opened, out came Denil with his head bowed in shame after what he had just said, followed by Kinter.

"Average" was all Kinter could say.

"As the last novices to take the exam to day we'll finish it with style" Doneel said as he entered.

"Don't worry we won't forget you when we reach the top" Shinichi laughed and entered too.

Out came what looked like old men with crutches. "What did you get" Kinter asked.

A whisper left Doneels lips "Barely…. passed"

All of the others laughed heavily.

"Shinichi and Doneel straightened their backs, and shook hands. "It was fun working with you, but this was a one time deal" Doneel said. The rest looked a bit mystified.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it" Shinichi said and left the room with his friends.

"What did you mean by that" Atia said.

Doneel laughed "We can barely stand each other, we made a deal not to kill one another until we finished the exam….though I was certain we could've gotten higher grades" Doneel scowled, and went with Kinter out to the bounds.

…_The Guards grabbed the girl in her arms and lifted her, she kicked the guard, hard in his balls, which made him drop her, she landed on her back, and started screaming No one could hear her in the alley…except of course Shinichi._

_Could he live with it, could he just lie and do nothing as a girl would be raped. The guard hit the girl so she stumbled into the wall._

"_Just stay still and it will be over with soon" the guards laughed._

"_I don't think so…" Shinichi rose slowly._

"_Get out of here old man, or we will cut your throat" one of the guards said._

_Shinichi dropped the clothing, and, stood in his black training outfit._

"_Damn kid" the guards said and attacked Shinichi with his sword. The girl yelled "leave him alone he have nothing to do with this" but as she ended her sentence the guard dropped to the ground. The second guard whom hold the girl attacked to but ended up dead too._

_Shinichi just stood his eyes of them of a wild animal. The girl walked carefully over to him ad took him by his hand, and pulled him out of the alley down the road to her house…_

A/C: Cough, cough. I got no excuses I simply forgot sorry.


	18. finally not the ch title

Chapter eighteen: Normal

"_look! from atop of this mountain stretches lands of old" the old man coughed " never forget that as time passes and the surface changes, the lands stay the same, remember to respect not only the people but the very ground which you walk" _

"…a whistling through the air, no, not a whistling but a wind a strong one!" Shinichi opened his eyes in horror and confusion, because he just discovered a new fear of his, heights! Shinichi shivered in the wind and clanged harder onto the spire which he had found himself standing atop when he had woken.

"The boy is a fool" Atia said while she looked at Shinichi ,clinging to one of the guild spires. Lidye starred as well, " I always said it did I not !!" Atia finished as she turned her back To Shinichi and the dozen other onlookers.

"that might be so but…why?" is he there Lidye whispered confused, clearly as this was not exactly an everyday occurrence.

OC took his hand to his chin " I mean I have heard of being clingy, but this takes it to a hole other level" He yelled to Shinichi, making a fair few of the onlookers, mostly novices at that, laugh.

"Quite the predicament we have here it seems" Sonea said wondering.

"Oi, yeh think yer a bird" one of the novices laughed as Shinichi came walking with Sonea to her office.

"not only did you cause a disturbance, you also concerned your fellow students and teachers that there might be something wrong, please do explain yourself" Sonea said with a profound seriousness in her voice despite still finding the ( you think you are a bird ) joke funny.

"yes… I find it hilarious if not daring to stand on a spire !" Shinichi said still a bit shaky over the hole thing.

Sonea was fairly surprised by this rarely had this boy been one to agitate, and yet she had done so just now without effort, for some reason it felt a bit good as this boy was calm as the earth. She pushed back the mocking thoughts feeling a bit guilty, and she spoke with a warmer voice "so, you are afraid of heights" Shinichi looked into the ground, on the spot she thought.

Shinichi looked at Sonea, his mind clear once more " it seems so yes, tis I am not much for admitting it" Shinichi laughed hard all of a sudden.

"Boy are you ok, what is it that which you find funny?" Sonea said a concerned by the boys reaction.

Shinichi still chuckled a bit when he said " ever since I returned to consciousness I have not feared anything, yes I might've woken up afraid because of unknown nightmares, but…. It is nice to know that I as well am like everyone else" Shinichi Laughed.

Sonea looked at Shinichi, she herself had not had the slightest clue of the boys worries, and for reasons she did not understand very well she joined in on the laughter.

A/C: meh I disappoint myself for not keeping this fic going, "bows apologetically" anyways tomorrow I will prob/ hope to find time to write chapter 19.


	19. Study Break

Chapter nineteen: Study Break I

_The girls name was Misao she lived with her younger brother, her mother and father had been killed by the imperial army. _

_Shinichi had been staying there for a week he hadn't spoken much nor had he told Misao his name._

"_Big Brother! I wanna go play" Misao's younger brother Takao was 6 winters old a wild boy as boys his age are. Shinichi let himself be dragged away by Takao._

_He had.... killed, again. It hurt, whenever he thought of it his heart felt like bursting out of his chest any second breaking his ribs on the way. Shinichi was ripped out his thought when Takao threw some water in his head, Shinichi's bloodlust running wild moment made the small buy scarce, and then Shinichi laughed, it wasn't bad this place when he thought about it._

"Soooo… Why? Are we here again, please do tell Doneel!" OC said annoyed as he wringed a part of his shirt, every drop hollowed in the tall house. The rain raged outside and lightning's were to be heard in the distance.

"I…I!!!! why don't you ask your know it all friend" Doneel said with mockery in his voice " Oh, I he's not here"

"Yes! It is definitely Shinichi's Fault that we're drenched, and playing the role of watchdogs in this godforsaken house" Atia shivered from her wet clothing as she said this.

"I agree" Kinter said harshly "He drags us all out here and where is our delusional sinner"

"You can't blame Shinichi!" Denil said with a dangerous undertone "don't forget that you all chose this assignment, when you overheard Shinichi speaking of it"

"That might be so" Lidye said sneezing hardly "but even so he never told us we had to walk out here… in the rain!"

"Yes our great Prophet Shinichi should have foreseen the rain" Lothel said with a grin on his face.

"A great way to use our day of on isn't it" Doneel snorted.

"It is…" Everybody looked to where the voice had come from. Shinichi ran his hand through his wet hair laughing a bit, " Well I didn't expect the four o you to tag along but we'll hopefully have a blast anyways" Shinichi said while looking at Atia, Lidye, Kinter and Doneel.

"have a blast! A blast ! how do you expect to entertain yourself in this old forsaken house" Kinter said his cheeks turning red, Atia nodding in agreement.

OC's laugh echoed throughout the house, " Sorry but we were just planning to take a brake from studies tell some stories eat some food, but it seems we have a jester among us" OC laughed again this time followed by his friends and a vague withhold laugh could be seen on Lidye's mouth. Doneel laid a hand on Kinters shoulder.

"My good friend no need to be angered, tis but a joke, nothing to get heated about" Doneel gave a fake smile to OC. "Well then what did you intend to cook?"


	20. Study Break Part 2

Chapter Twenty: Study Break Part 2

_Smoke…" it smells like smoke does it not?" Shinichi said to Takao, sniffing the air a bit, Takao nodded. As Shinichi and Takao closed in on the house the air got hotter. _

"…_Stay here!" Shinichi yelled to Takao as he with his inhuman speed ran to the burning house yelling, screaming! Misao's name… there was no answer. Everything turned blurry, this freedom which he had attained had been burned away in these flames. Takao tried to run into the burning house Shinichi stopped him, hugged him, what should he do? What were he to do? Questions which weighed heavier than anything he had ever experienced, he fell to his knees still hugging Takao tears streaming. _

"hahaha you burned the food again, such a bad cook Shinichi!" Atia laughed pointing at the smoke rings that emitted from Shinichi's steak.

"not like you can do it better!" Shinichi said with a smirk and a glance at the remnants of Atias attempt on cooking, Atia's cheeks turned fiery red, and everyone laughed. The mood had been getting better and despite the differences people got along fairly well.

"but seriously" OC said "can none of us cook? Cause I am getting fairly hungry" Denil and Lothel nodded in agreement, and a growling were to be heard from Kinter's stomach, which made everyone laugh again.

"you can cook Lidye, you made me soup once and that was good" Atia said looking proudly at Lidye.

Lidye looked into the ground at this, " I… I guess I can give it a try" she said at last.

**

The embers burned brightly as the mood in the displaced group got better and better. Laughs were to be heard. Lidye looked up from the dish as Shinichi entered the kitchen, " I'm done soon enough" she said coldly, a bit uncomfortable with Shinichi's presence as she had only heard bad things about him, as well as his ,group, so to say were a fair bit boisterous and had gained a bad reputation because of this.

Shinichi met Lidye's eyes with a clear gaze at these words, he smiled then "Shall we not speed up this process a bit" he said and started helping her with the cleaning.

She had never been alone with Shinichi before and his manner completely defied what she had heard, the same went for the rest of his group, which she had noticed when they had dined. "ok, I, I appreciate it" she said, a smile on her face.

"you are an amazing cook" Shinichi said " I can't remember the last time I had such a meal, I mean the guilds food is great but your flavouring definitely surpassed that" Shinichi said laughing a bit, " that was a bit over the top, perchance but, it was a great meal"

Lidye blushed and nearly dropped the plate which she was cleaning. " my grandmother taught me the ways of cooking when I was young" Lidye said, obviously happy she was complimented.


	21. reasons for short chapter xX

A/N: Hey everyone sorry x'D have been amazingly busy these last couple of days, so i decided to let easter holidays be easter holidays and which make me capable of updating chapter these next few days, dunno if you liked ch. 20 it was a bit experimental it opens up new roads for plots both concerning Shinichi's past ( how is that ?? some might think, or not let us just say that there is far more to this burning house than which was revealed in the chapter) and how the relations between the people gathered at the house will develop well that is unknown both for me and you, the same goes for the burning house really, though I have sketched up the basis of the burning house plot.. I think anyways a short chapter I know, but with easter holidays being easter holidays I should be able to add a few more chapters this week.


End file.
